ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Buck Bokai
Harmon Buck Gin Bokai, often simply referred to as "Buckaroo" Bokai or "Buck" Bokai, was a Human baseball player in the 21st century, considered by many to be one of the greats. Bokai was born on October 31, 1998 in Marina del Rey, California. ( ) Playing for the London Kings, Bokai began his career in the Major Leagues at shortstop, his rookie year being 2015. Some considered him the only asset of the Kings that year. ( ) In his first three years in the Major Leagues, Bokai, a switch hitter, hit twenty home runs a year right-handed. After his manager moved him to second in the batting order, Bokai never hit more than ten home runs a year batting right-handed. ( ) In 2019, Bokai began his rookie year in the Planetary Baseball League for the Crenshaw Monarchs. The next year, he was the pivotal figure in a twelve-man trade with the Gotham City Bats, where he played two years. He played a season for Tanis and then two seasons with Seibu before signing with the London Kings in 2025. That year, he was two games shy of beating Joe DiMaggio's consecutive game hitting streak. In early 2026, Bokai was #311 in the "Greatest Heroes of the Planetary Baseball League" baseball cardset, printed by the Planetary Baseball League, Inc. ( ) Later in 2026, with the Kings, Bokai broke the record for most consecutive games with a hit in a single season, which had previously been set by Joe DiMaggio in 1941. ( ) He broke the record with a "squeaker" that went just under Eddie Newsom's glove. ( ) In 2032, while a third baseman, Bokai broke another of Joe DiMaggio's long-standing records in Game Five of the World Series. Despite this, the New York Yankees won the series in game six. ( ) Bokai remained with the Kings throughout his career, until 2042, when the team made it to the final World Series. With the decline of the sport, only 300 spectators attended the last game of the series, which was won through a home run, hit by Bokai. Even though he thought he could have lasted five more years, Bokai retired from baseball soon after the series. ( ) Buck Bokai passed away in the early 22nd century. ( ) The image of Bokai was used by aliens who were on a mission of exploration and had followed a ship through the wormhole to Deep Space 9. His people wanted to learn more about humanoids and became interested in the concept of imagination. The image was processed from Captain Benjamin Sisko's memories. ( ) Background Bokai was first mentioned (although not by name) in the Next Generation episode . He was played in "If Wishes Were Horses" by Keone Young. The character and baseball card idea was thought up by Ricardo Delgado and Michael Piller. Modeler Greg Jein came up with the statistics used and was used as the subject in the card, although his image was replaced after Young's appearance. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 54) His name is a reference to the film The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension!. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 54) In "If Wishes Were Horses", Jadzia Dax states that Buck Bokai died "two hundred years ago", which would place his death around 2169. That seems unlikely, as he would have been 171 years old. Later in the episode, the alien impersonating Bokai states he died two hundred years before Benjamin Sisko was born, which is around 2132. He would have been 134 years old then. External link * Bokai, Buck Bokai, Buck de:Buck Bokai fr:Buck Bokai ja:バック・ボカイ